Kiss and go
by sammydiplo
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après le clap de fin de l'Ange Gardien. My version of the last lines at the end of Guardian Angel. Story is complete but 1st chapter in French, 2nd is now translated into English.
1. Chapter 1

C'était la fin d'une belle journée d'hiver. Tout était parfait, les méchants étaient sous les barreaux ou au fond de la rivière, et Dempsey avait récupéré sa partenaire. Ils étaient garés devant chez-elle et chacun attendait que l'autre fit le premier pas.

«Alors, et maintenant» demanda Dempsey à sa nouvelle partenaire en se tournant vers elle avec un air entendu. Harriet savait parfaitement où voulait en venir Dempsey, et elle aurait aimé lui répondre directement, mais les habitudes étaient dures à perdre et puis elle ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de se faire désirer un peu.

«Alors et maintenant quoi, lieutenant ?» répondit-elle sur le ton le plus détaché qu'elle put prendre. «Ben vous savez bien, Harriet...» Avança Dempsey, légèrement déstabilisé par la neutralité du ton d'Harriet après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ces derniers jours.

«Non, pas du tout, lieutenant. De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Insista-t-elle.

Allons, Harriet, vous savez bien, votre démission, puis votre retour...» expliqua timidement et à demi mot Dempsey.

Ha ! Ca ! Eh bien, Quoi ? renchérit Harriet qui prenait plaisir à pousser Dempsey dans ses retranchements.

Ben, rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que nous étions bien d'accord sur la nature de nos relations, rétorqua Dempsey qui se prenait au jeu d'Harriet.

Ah, oui ? Et quelle est la nature de ces relations ? demanda Harriet avec un intérêt placé bien au-delà du simple petit supplice auquel elle soumettait son partenaire.

Hé, ben voyons... Si je prends en compte le fait que vous avez démissionné après m'avoir 'vu mourir' sous vos yeux, mais que vous avez réintégré le service seulement après deux jours, je dirais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi et que...»

En entendant ces mots, Harriet ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir. Le mufle avait encore une fois détourné la situation à son avantage en ignorant des faits pourtant essentiels de l'histoire. «Je vous demande pardon ! Mais qui est venu me chercher et me supplier à genoux de refaire équipe avec lui en prétextant le bien du service ? Et qui, ensuite, a menacé de quitter la police si je ne réintégrais pas définitivement la police ? Alors qui ne peut pas se passer de l'autre ? demanda Harriet en fixant droit dans les yeux son partenaire. »

Ce à quoi James Dempsey ne put que répondre « l'essentiel c'est que ça a marché, non ?» accompagné de son plus beau sourire, avant d'ajouter « Et si j'en juge par la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez accédé à mes supplications, cela n'a pas du être un dilemme trop pénible.» Harriet préféra ne rien répondre à ça, reconnaissant que tous deux avaient fait des concessions pour en arriver à cet instant.

« Bien, alors et maintenant ? » dirent-ils tous deux de concert, s'étant rendu compte qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient plus envie de jouer. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement attendant un signe de l'autre qui exprimerait ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se dire. L'impulsion leur vint à la même seconde. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, et après une demie seconde d'hésitation, le temps de s'accorder sur le fait que les actions parlent parfois mieux que les paroles ils s'embrassèrent.

Après ce premier baiser, tous les deux restèrent un temps déconcertés, ne sachant finalement pas comment intégrer cette nouvelle donnée à leur relation. Dempsey bougea le premier. Son désir aiguisé par ce premier baiser, il s'avança à nouveau vers Harriet pour goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres mais, en même temps qu'elle repoussait l'avance de son partenaire d'une main douce mais ferme, elle l'en dissuada. « N'abusez pas de votre chance, Jim. »

« Chance ? La chance n'a rien à voir dans ce baiser, Harriet, reprit Dempsey.

Disons que pendant une seconde, j'ai pu, par mégarde, me laisser surprendre par vos déclarations, et que dans un instant de faiblesse, je me suis laissé aller. Devant le visage incrédule que lui renvoyait Dempsey, elle ajouta : Oui, ben, je suis un être humain comme tout le monde, Dempsey, il m'arrive de me laisser aller !

Allons Harriet, vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Même quand vous prenez une cuite vous restez très classe ! rétorqua James Dempsey qui s'amusait de la mauvaise foi évidente de sa partenaire. Vous voulez que je vous dise, je crois plutôt que vous avez succombé à mon charme naturel et que vous ne voulez pas l'admettre.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, je vous prie, Monsieur le Grand Séducteur, est-ce que je ne voudrais pas l'admettre ?

Est-ce que je sais moi ! Peut-être parce que votre si aristocratique cerveau a du mal à s'accorder à votre non moins aristocratique, mais romantique façon midinette, petit cœur.

Mais pas du tout ! répondit Harriet. Tout d'abord si, comme vous dites, j'avais succombé à votre charme, croyez-moi, vous ne seriez pas assis dans cette voiture à méditer sur un baiser que je vous ai consenti. Et ensuite, en admettant que j'ai effectivement une très légère attirance pour vous, Dempsey, vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais tomber comme ça aussi facilement dans vos bras. Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Sur ces mots, Harriet ouvrit la portière de la voiture et en descendit.

Alors c'est ça, hein ? Vous voulez que je vous sorte le grand jeu ? lança Dempsey en suivant Harriet qui se retourna vers lui, nez à nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle, légèrement déstabilisée par la proximité de son partenaire.

Je disais que je comprends. Vous ne voulez pas céder tout de suite, vous faire désirer. Je suis ok avec ça. La distance, c'est sexy. Tant que vous ne prenez pas trop vos distances.

Soyez sans crainte, James, je maîtrise parfaitement mes distances. Lui murmura Harriet à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner en lui décochant son plus beau sourire.

Ah, encore une chose Jim, je n'ai jamais été une midinette mais je n'ai effectivement rien contre un peu de romantisme, à l'occasion.

Qu'est-ce que ça serait si vous me trouviez repoussant !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the English version of chapter one. Each chapter is the same complete story. I must say that it took longer than expected to publish it... but I think it is better than the French version which I shoul review for my French speaking readers. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the end of a beautiful winter day. Everything was perfect, the sun extended its last rays in a golden shine, the bad guys had been defeated and locked away or had drowned themselves in the river, and Dempsey was reunited with his estranged partner. They were parked in front of her house waiting for the other to make the first move toward that conversation they knew had to come.

"Now what?" asked Dempsey turning to his partner.

"Now what, lieutenant?" Harry replied trying to be as casual as she could. She knew perfectly well what Dempsey meant and she would have liked to have the answer to it. However, old habits were hard to lose and she couldn't resist teasing him.

Dempsey hadn't expected such neutrality in Harry's voice after what had occurred between them these last few days and was a little abashed. "Well you know. You, me…" he tried shyly.

"I haven't got a clue, lieutenant. What are you speaking of?" She insisted prying into the allusion of a him and her.

"Come on, Harry! You know. First you resign, then you come back after a few days only…" explained timidly Dempsey.

"What with it, then?" Harriet answered with a teasing smile, taking a renewed pleasure in pushing Dempsey a bit farther in his confiding.

Dempsey noted the sparks in her partner's eyes and in seconds he took over their little game. "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that everything was back in order and that we agreed on the nature of our relationship."

"Ah, yes? And what is exactly the nature of this relation?" Harriet asked with more interest in her voice that she had meant to torment her partner.

"Well, let's recount the facts: first, you resign after you saw me =dying= under your eyes, then after only few days, you come back into the force on request. If it weren't for me, I would say that you cannot live without me."

Harry jumped at these words. That male chauvinistic pig had once again exposed the situation to his advantage avoiding facts however essential of the story. "I beg your pardon! Who came to seek and beg me kneeling to come back and team with him pretexting the good of the service? And who, then, threatened to leave the police if I did not reinstate the force for good? Then who cannot live without the other?" Harry retorted darting her partner.

"What matters is that you came back, isn't it?" Dempsey answered flashing her a smile of satisfaction. Then he added "And judging how quickly you reconsidered your position, it couldn't have been too painful a dilemma." Harriet refused answering to that because she still couldn't comprehend it herself and didn't want Dempsey to force her to explore the reasons behind her decision.** S**ilence took over them. Dempsey considered what his last words implied for Harry and feared he had again been a word too far in his provocative tease. Fear of hurting her and consideration for her feelings were two things he wasn't used to. He felt uncomfortable and apprehensive of her next reaction.

"Well, now what?" they said both at the same time, realizing they had returned to the starting point of their conversation. But this time, they did not want to play games any more. They faced each other expecting a sign from the other which would express what they could not say yet. The impulse came to them at the same second. Their faces approached until their lips touched and, after a half second of hesitation, time to agree on the fact that action speaks sometimes better than words, they kissed.

When they parted both remained astounded, not knowing how to integrate this new data into their relationship. Dempsey moved on the first. His desire excited by their first kiss, he leaned again towards Harriet to kiss her. But, this was going too quickly and Harry backed away pushing him with a gentle but firm hand. "Do not push your luck too far, Jim."

"Luck? Luck has nothing to do in this kiss, Harry."

"All right, all right." She cut short his protest. "Maybe, and I say it with a big M, maybe during one second, I might have been fooled by your declarations, and in a moment of delusion I let you kiss me." Dempsey's look told her that what she was saying made sense, but he wasn't convinced. So she tried to be more convincing. "I am human, Dempsey, I do have weaknesses!"

"Never when it comes to me Princess. You never let your guard down when I am involve with you. Even when you get drunk you keep your distance! No, this one was for real. And you know what? I believe you fell for me and my natural attraction and you don't want to admit it."

"Ah yes? And why, do I request, Mister Don Juan, would I not admit it?"

"How would I know? Maybe, and I say it with a small m, maybe your so aristocratic brain thinks that I am too hot for you while your not less aristocratic, but romantic, small heart is completely overcome by passion."

Of course, these were his words for the unconceivable. But what were her words for the conceivable? "First of all if, like you said, I had succumbed to your charm, believe me; you would not be sitting in this car meditating on a kiss which I consented to. And then, in the unlikely chance that I might be slightly attracted to you, Dempsey, do not think that I will fall so easily in your arms. Who do you think I am?" Harriet opened the door of the car and got out.

"That's it then, eh? You want me play big and seduce you?" Dempsey said following her closely. Harry turned over facing him, nose against nose, only a few centimetres away.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, slightly destabilized by the proximity of her partner.

"I said I understand. You don't want to surrender without a fight. You want to make you desired. I am ok with that. Distance is sexy and exciting."

"Be warned, James. I will keep you few inches away long enough that, if you get to me, you will be desperate for air."

"I bet you do, Princess. But you know me, I'm a good runner and when I am on catch I don't let it drop till I get it." He murmured to her ear before moving away. "I give you some time ahead to be fair. Good night Harry. I'll catch you tomorrow!"


End file.
